Dwarf
Sons of Stone According to dwarven mythology, the gods formed the dwarven race out of the living rock of the earth, in the ancient ages of the world. The myth is well told, for the dwarves are as stubborn as iron, and as hearty as granite. They are native to every corner of Ostra, and like the other races, their earliest histories tell of unrelenting warfare with the Orcholds of the surface world. In the current age, the Great Kingdom of Kal-Ordo reigns supreme below the Heartlands of Ostra. And yet the Thanes of the Dwarven Cities grow complacent and corrupt, preferring the lining of their pockets to honor. Many dwarves look to the wider world, seeking out the ancient dwarf-holds as a way of reclaiming their race’s fading honor and glory. Dwarves are divided into two basic subraces, those who dwell deep beneath the earth, and those who dwell near or on the surface. These races are broadly called Mountain or Hill Dwarves in the Imperial tongue, though these distinctions mean less to dwarves themselves than do the differences between clan and clan. All dwarves live long lives, until the middle of their third century, though most only survive to the end of their second. All have developed keen senses in the dark, able to see in dim light as if in bright light for some distance. Even when in complete darkness, though they are blind, some have developed a sense for their surroundings. Further, dwarves of all types seem to exhibit a void in the Weave – never have they been able to harness Arcane Power, either by study or through their birth, and magic seems to be dampened in their presence. For this reason, dwarven mage-slayers are extremely valuable throughout the realms, with the wealthiest nobles having one or two as personal bodyguards. Racial Traits In addition to the racial benefits laid out in the PHB, dwarves receive the following benefits: Dwarven Hardiness: Dwarves can ignore speed penalties for encumbrance. Dusksight: All dwarves see in dim light as if in bright light, to a range of 120 ft. Further, they gain Tremorsense to a range of 15 ft. These replace the Dwarven Darkvision racial trait. Spell Resistance: Dwarves are tough to affect with magic. They can use their Constitution in the place of any other saving throw vs. spells or spell-like effects. Tear the Weave: At 5th level, dwarves gain the ability to cast Counterspell as a 3rd level spell as a reaction once per long rest, ignoring material and verbal components, using Constitution for the Spellcasting check rather than Intelligence if required. At 7th level, this is cast at as a 4th level spell, at 9th as a 5th, and so on. Magical Void: Dwarves cannot choose the following classes and archetypes: * Arcane Trickster * Bard * Eldritch Knight * Sorcerer * Wizard Further, Dwarves cannot choose spells from the Bard, Sorcerer, or Wizard spell lists for the following Feats: * Magic Initiate * Ritual Caster * Spell Sniper Dwarven Technology: Dwarves are able to choose the Gunslinger Martial Archetype.